FABLE MY WAY A TRAGEDY, PART1
by Marcel Hyuga
Summary: this version of the game is about my friends and I but this is only part 1 of an epic series of my own creation! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY AWESOME STORY


**FABLE MY WAY!**

* * *

me: let me give you the basic outline of the story im.on an adventure and i find some friends to accompany me on my journey. 

vevek: yeah we're not just his friends we become his best friends in the kingdom of...uhh hey peter where on earth do we live?

peter: oh my god! we live in asgrarn you dumb ass!

vevek: oh...well soooooooory you don't have to yell!

austin: oh come on guys just shut up and let marcel finish. basterds (says in low tone) .

vevekpeter:** WHAT'D YOU SAY!**

me: take it easy guys! well as you can see my name is infact marcel of the kingdom of asgrarn and these are my pals, vevek the mage of our group he may look a little dim on the outside but don't let that fool you. peter the agile ranger of our group. none have matched his skill with a bow, but he's a hard worker but takes shortcuts to his goals. austin is considerd to be a shinobi a full fledged ninja. he blends with the night and kills with no regrets but does have a soft spot for his friends. he's laid back and has PLENTY of attitude.

me: yes, and my quest is tobecome the best warrior of all time and to find my brother and father which i really hope are still al-, oops i already told you way too much. now sit back and start reading. because this was our epic quest this is **our tale!**

* * *

**Devestation chapter1**

* * *

_all started 10 years ago in a small village near the coast, mapletown was the name. and on a bright sunny day..._

Iwas playing in the pasture with the hope that my friend would show up soon. yawn, its was getting to be dawn so i started to head home. all of the sudden i see a figure running from the pasture opening it was peter! our master sceme will begin to unfold muahahahahaha. as he's running i see him trip and fall into a cowpie, hahahahahahahahaha! so after he washed up in the river we headed over to the hottest girl in the village's house. can you guess what we did next?

What any 12 year old virgin would do they sneak into the girls house and wait for her to take a shower then they look through the shower door and peep. hehehe. "**hey you damn kids get out of here before i bust an axe up your asses!**"."run!" we ran as fast as we had ever run before and went home to sleep "see ya tomorrow" peter replied.

But we didn't we didn't see anyone i didn't even see my mom, dad or brother all i saw was my house burning and a sword through my door...i slowly opened my door. but something was in the way, or... someone was in the way i felt my heart skip a beat when i saw a magled arm from the corner of my door. i sorrowfully walk through my door and the sight of my mother bleeding from everywhere shocked my beyond belief i dropped to my knee's and cryed for the loss of the most inportant people in my life gone forever! i cryed for the fact that i couldn't do a thing to protect them. i cryed for my good fortune that my mom had died to protect me! i ran out of my house and took a good long look at what had become of my beloved town.

I thought if i had made it maybe other people had! so for all that darkness and despair in my eyes i had hope that maybe peter had survived, maybe he's still alive! i ran as fast as my 12 year old legs could carry me to my best friends house. the house was thashed badly but not on fire so i threw myself into the door and broke it down. ran upstairs to peters room.

* * *

**Spark of hope chapter2**

* * *

_The sight of so much destruction so much death, blood and devestation in a 12 year old's life is enough to emotionally scar him for the ret of his life and reader, it left the deepest scar you could possibly think of. but when a spark of hope lights in the eyes filled with darkness it makes a path to follow and live on._

As i opened the door to his room i see his father laying on his bed with a sword through his heart and an ax in his head. i jerked my head away from the sight to find peter laying in the corner of his room blood running down his lip and forehead. i shook him violently and yelled his name "PETER,PETER, PETER WAKE UP DAMN IT!". until i stopped and gave up. i curled up in a ball and cryed..."i have nothing left, nothing to live for.he's gone like everyone else!"w-what the hell talking ab-about im not going anywhere" peter replied in a faint weak voice. "PETER ARE YOU OK!".yeah but,ungg not to crazy about the pain." " here lean on my shoulder peter" we walked out of the village untill we came to the forest. there we used a few tools we salvaged from the village like an ax, knife, flint, some food and a couple of rucksacks.

Peter never toldme that his father made all kinds of weapons thats why he lived in such a huge house andowned everything that came out on the market.well anyway he was able to save asmall bow, a basic sword and a wooden shield from his house."here i want you to have these." peter said "w-what a sword and shield?" "yeah they're for protection, who knows what's lurking in these woods. nothing that i would wanna meet personally for my taste." "i agree" i said.

* * *

**A new beginning chapter3**

* * *

_Hope! is what kept peter and i living for the rest of that month. constantly being spoted by bandits and on the run, training and finding food in what spare time we had. it wasn't pretend anymore! we were on a quest to find out what happend to my family and who sent the attack! thatpast monthwe became more than kids we became warriors of our cause!_

* * *

thanks for reading my story! if i get enough reviews ill make a sequel even better than this! so remember review my story thanks. 


End file.
